guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Margonite
/Archive "some Margonite ruins in the Crystal Desert would seem to have been built only after the waters had been boiled away from the desert" Just wondering if anyone can point out which ruins the quotation might be referring to. I do not recall any that gave me the impression on my journeys in the Crystal Desert. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:33, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Shameless plug Come check out User:PanSola/The hidden history behind the One Year War and the Exodus! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:59, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Something I Noticed This may be interesting...the Skeleton Army in Kryta and the Margonites use the same name scheme (Example: Bowmaster for Rangers, Cleric for Monks, Executioner for Warriors). I think this may be more than a coincidence, since Vizier Khilbron (AKA The Undead Lich) was under Abaddon's control when he reanimated the Orrians...What do you think about this? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Silver40596 ( ) }. :That's very interesting how neat it seems to match up like that.. almost exactly, with one exception. Skeleton Bowmaster/Margonite Bowmaster (Ranger); Executioner/Margonite Executioner (Warrior); Damned Cleric/Margonite Cleric (Monk); Zombie Warlock/Margonite Warlock (Necromancer); Skeleton Sorcerer/Margonite Sorcerer (Elementalist); Only exception are Skeleton Mesmer/Margonite Seer for Mesmers, and of course Ascendants and Reapers due to the professions not being in the Prophecies campaign. I don't know if this was intentional or not, but it's certainly very interesting. --Valentein 18:19, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Profession Contradictions Does anyone else find it odd that although the Margonites worship Abaddon, they don't actually have a profession whose patron god is Abaddon? In fact the patron gods of the Margonites is the other 5 gods depending upon their profession. This makes absolutely no sense. Well, they never actually said that, right? I mean, if you look at their skillbars, I don't think any of them have any skills that contain the names of the Gods. For example, Clerics don't use Balthazar's Aura, Bowmasters don't use Melandru's Resilience, etc. I guess they somehow channel their magic through Abaddon. Just because someone belongs to a profession doesn't necessarily mean they rely completely on the patron God's power. The Mantle, for example--they completely renounced the Gods and still used magic. If I remember right, Abaddon used to be the god of water and knowledge. At least Margonite Sorcerers use some Water Magic. lol http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morganite Look at the color of the second stone... The Margonites body energy seem to have the same color thing. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 18:39, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Vulnerable to elemental damage I have noticed that all margonite casters take extra damage from elemental damage, I have tested all four elemental types of damage and they took extra damage from all four.--Glass 21:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I hate these guys They are much more overpowered then the mursaat, afflicted or destroyers. Anyone agree? 222.153.236.247 01:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually no, I find these quite pathetic tbh =/ :Now, if you were talking about Torment creatures, I'd agree except on the destroyers point. --Shadowcrest 01:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we do get all those ridiculous pve skills in GWEN so I never found destroyers too bad, they're pretty slow too. Also henchies stand together making them very vulnerable to margonite dervs and eles. 222.153.236.247 01:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Name Origin I was looking at the name just now, and noticed it seems very similar to a Greek verb, Μαργάν (Margan), which means "to rage, be frantic", or the adjectival derivative of that, Μάργος (Margos), which means "mad, frantic, silly, foolish". Add the "-ite" ending on it, which seems to be a standard "people" ending (Israelites, Caananites, etc.), and we have "Mad People" - i.e. people who were mad/frantic in their worship of a outcast god. At any rate, I'm putting it in, so if anyone disagrees, please of course delete it. :Its more likely that the name is based on the real life religious group with a nearly identical name: Maronite -- Kirbman 08:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Demons? Do they actually count as demons, thus triggering the +10AR vs Demons on shields or not?Bright Star Shine 20:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they are demons -- RandomTime 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC)